Last Song
by Xinon
Summary: Based on Luka Megurine-Last Song. Aku berharap kau kembali padaku. Walau aku tahu itu hal mustahil...


Note: coba deh readers baca ini sambil denger lagunya Luka Megurine yang Last Song.

Aku yakin kalian pasti bakal galau. (ToT)/

* * *

**VOCALOID : CRYPTON, YAMAHA**

**STORY : XINON**

**.**

**.**

**LAST SONG**

**.**

**.**

_" Kimi ga suki de suki de demo aa aa_

_Dakedo dame de dame de umaku ikanakatta "_

Suara nyanyian seorang gadis terdengar lembut dan merdu keseluruh penjuru ruang kelas. Nyanyian yang lembut, sepenuh hati, dan mengiris hati.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang memetik gitarnya perlahan, memainkan musik yang sama dengan yang ia mainkan tadi. Namun nadanya sekarang menjadi lebih pelan.

Di dalam remang-remang cahaya sore di dalam kelas terlihat kilauan air yang menetes perlahan dari matanya.

"Kimi ga... suki.." Ucapnya lirih.

.

_3 months ago..._

"_Maaf Luka. Kurasa hubungan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi." Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepas pelukannya dari sang gadis—kekasihnya—yang sekarang nampak sangat terkejut._

"_Kenapa? Apa alasannya Len?!" Gadis berambut merah itu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kekasihnya dan dengan berlinang air mata menatap pemuda itu nanar._

_Ia hanya menggeleng perlahan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luka—kekasihnya. Lalu mencium bibir Luka lembut selama beberapa saat._

"_Lupakanlah aku Luka." Katanya datar setelah melepaskan ciumannya._

_Luka terduduk di lantai dan menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Ia terisak dan tak bisa berhenti menangis._

_Tanpa ia sadari, dalam diam pemuda itu meninggalkan Luka sendirian. Meninggalkan Luka dengan hati yang hancur._

_._

" _Saigo ni hitotsu chiisana KISU wo shite _

_Kimi wa shizuka ni heya wo dete itta "_

_._

" _Hikitomeru koto mo dekizu damatte taeru koto mo nai _

_Yurayura yureru boku wa heya no sumi no GITAA wo totte "_

_._

_._

Aku tak tahu apakah ada yang salah dari hatiku, tapi sampai saat ini perasaan itu tak pernah bisa kulupakan. Dan entah kenapa aku berharap hatiku ini akan terus mengingat perasaan ini. Perasaan cintaku padanya.

Kupandangi jam tangan peach-ku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.15 PM. Tanpa kusadari waktu sudah berjalan cepat. Segera kuambil gitarku dan berlari keluar kelas.

Hanya beberapa anak saja yang masih terlihat di lingkungan sekolah. Aku berlari-lari kecil melewati gerbang sekolah. Sampai disuatu pertigaan, aku berhenti dibelakang sepasang kekasih.

Sepasang kekasih yang memiliki rambut pirang dan wajah yang hampir sama. Mereka terlihat sangat ideal dan sangat mesra. Sang pemuda beberapa kali mencium pipi sang gadis dengan lembut, sementara sang gadis membalas dengan tersipu atau sesekali memukul sang pemuda dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka membuatku iri.

Gadis itu... Rin Kagamine kan? Siswi kelas sebelah yang baru pindah 1 bulan lalu kesekolahku. Yah wajar jika ia dengan cepat punya kekasih, karena selain cantik ia seorang tuan putri kaya.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan gantian memandang wajah pacar Rin. Entah kenapa aku tak asing dengan wajah itu. Iris mata saphire yang indah. Kulit putih yang terlihat halus. Rambut pirang yang lembut.

Seketika itu juga aku membeku. Pemuda itu. Pemuda itu Len.

Aku tak menyangka. Secepat itu ia melupakanku dan bermesraan dengan pacar barunya seperti ini.

Saat ini aku merasa sangat ingin menangis.

Aku segera berlari pulang kerumah dan melupakan ini semua.

_._

" _Kimi ga suki de suki de demo aa aa _

_Dakedo dame de dame de umaku ikanai "_

_._

Aku tahu sejak awal ia tak cocok untukku. Aku seorang kutu buku dan maniak musik. Berbeda dengannya yang keren dan dianggap pangeran oleh semua orang. Dia yang sangat bersinar sementara aku yang redup.

_._

" _Nanika ga tarinakatta? Sonna koto janakute _

_Chiisana ZURE-tachi ga bokura wo koroshita kara "_

_Aku juga tahu ini kesalahanku karena waktu itu tak bisa menahannya dan mengatakan "jangan pergi" atau "tetaplah disisiku". Aku tahu ini semua salahku._

_Karena itu, aku ingin mengulang waktu yang sudah terlewat. Agar aku bisa bersamanya lagi._

_Aku ingin kau mendengarkan suaraku. Karena aku sadar, mungkin, suaraku dapat menggetarkanmu._

_Dan kau akan kembali padaku. Walaupun itu mustahil._

_._

_"Kimi ga suki de suki de demo aa aa _

_Dakedo dame de dame de umaku ikanai"_

_._

_"Kimi ga suki de suki de demo aa aa _

_Dakedo dame de dame de umaku ikanakatta"_

_._

_._

_[ END ]_

* * *

Gaje banget! T_T)a

Yah, maklumlah iseng iseng nulis ini sebelum tidur sore sambil denger Last Song – Luka Megurine. *author lagi galau*

Tappiiii... walau rada gaje tetep bagus kan? Hehe :3


End file.
